


Last Names

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Rough Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Porn Battle XII</p><p>Prompt: Draco/Ginny; [any], wild, rough.</p><p>If keeping to a cannon timeline, Ginny is 15.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Names

It had been defiance for Ginny, breaking against the shy quiet girl everyone thought she was. She was sick of the jokes, or worse being ignored or even worse just being another in a long line of ginger children, the odd one out because she was the girl. She was sick of not being herself, not being individual. She didn’t ask what it was for him, she didn’t need to know.

-x-

She was stood outside the Room of Requirement, not needing it, just waiting for someone she knew to pass by. Someone did but it wasn’t a friend.

“Out of my way, Weasley.” The boy sneered, Malfoy, only barely recognizable in the state he was in, skinny and tired. “Better yet, fuck off.” There was no real menace in his voice, just force of habit. She stormed off without a word.

She’d just rounded a corner, when the anger inside her flared up. She turned on her heel and made it through the doors just as they were closing. She neither knew nor cared what Malfoy was doing in here, she only cared about giving him a piece of her mind. She spotted him in the distance and set off at a run. He didn’t see her coming and she had inadvertently cornered him.

“Who the fuck do you think you are?” She considered slapping him, but settled for pushing him against a cabinet, her hands pinning him there. He had the common sense to stay silent but his eyes refused to meet hers, which made her angrier. “And you can look at me when I’m talking to you!”

“You’re no better than anyone else and you are not better than me. I’m as pure blooded as you, not that it matters and you may have more money than you can use but you’ve got nothing real to show for it.” She was worked up now, red in the face and nearly panting. It was so satisfying to be in charge for once, to make someone listen to her.

“You walk round like you’re God’s gift and everyone hangs of your every word but you’re not special.” She could feel Malfoy’s heart beating hard into the hand pinning his chest, almost faster than her own. Her face was close to his and he surrounded her, he was in the air she was breathing.

She forced her body against his, not even sure what she was going to do next. She placed one of her thighs between his knees and it suddenly dawned on her why he wouldn’t meet her eyes, why he didn’t struggle. He was hard against her leg, this was turning him on. She wanted to be disgusted, to yell at him more but instead the fire that was her anger turned into another type of fire, the more dangerous kind. She pushed him again, this time so she could get a better purchase on his robes and then she dragged him forward, kissing him roughly, not waiting for him to react. His hands scrabbled at her back for a few seconds before they simply wrapped around her waist, lifting her slightly off her feet. He considered lifting her fully and pushing her against the cabinet but regretfully knew he wouldn’t manage it. It wasn’t that she’d be heavy; he just knew his skinny frame wouldn’t support her.

Her lungs were burning because she had forgotten to breathe with the intensity of the kiss, she broke it and gasped for air. She looked at Malfoy, he looked like he was going to say something.

“Don’t even think about it. Just keep kissing me.” She let him grab her this time, let his tongue battle against hers. “Find somewhere, this isn’t going to happen on the floor.” Her head might be spinning with lust but she had standards.

Malfoy looked around him and spotted an old metal bed that he could have sworn wasn’t there last time he was here. He dragged her over to it and tried to unfasten her robes, she slapped his hands away and did it herself, leaving him to take off his own robes. He stared at her long legs in a loose skirt, pleated, grey and her tight white shirt, stretched across her boobs. She was like a school girl fantasy in flesh. As soon as they hit the ground she pushed him back, so he was forced to sit on the bed and she straddled his lap. She untied her hair, releasing a stream of red hair, like fire in a strong wind. Her head fell back as he kissed her neck, making her hair look even longer and such a contrast to his short white blonde hair. He hated to admit how gorgeous it made her look. She squeezed his legs between her thighs, getting frustrated with his tie before giving up, leaving it loose.

She stood up again, out of practicality and motioned for him to move back to the head of the bed. He propped himself against the coils of metal that made the headboard, liking the fact it dug painfully into his back. He watched as she dropped her underwear, a flash of black lace before they fell out of sight and he was impressed, he’d have guessed at something plain white, probably cotton but there was obviously more to her than he thought. She crawled over the bed to him, not removing any more clothing, this was all he was allowed.

She resumed her earlier position, not caring at all if her wetness stained his trousers, that was his problem. She kissed him again, hands messing up his hair and making it stick up, she bit back a remark that it looked hot and kept kissing him. One of his hands found its way under her skirt and she rubbed against his fingers, breaking the kiss to take a much needed breath. A finger slid into her and she threw her head back again, leaving her neck exposed for Malfoy to drag his teeth along it, leaving a red mark where they’d been. She growled, somewhere between pleasure, a threat and a challenge and he took it as a challenge, adding a second finger and twisting them, making her cry out. She sat up straight and lifted herself slightly; he took the hint and removed his fingers, instead fumbling with his trousers and underwear.

When he had finally freed his cock, she lowered herself onto it, gasping and clawing at his shoulders, nails painful through his shirt and he dug his own into her hips. He knew she was in control and he revelled in it, it meant he was free, he didn’t have to worry about anything while he was in her power. She let go of his shoulders, nearly drawing blood and instead grasped one of the metal bars of the headboard, giving her more leverage. She rode him fast, focusing on her own pleasure and letting his hands explore her body without comment. His hands alternated between her thighs, her breasts, her arse and her waist, she was only vaguely aware of them. She screamed when she came, releasing all the anger and defiance and heat inside her in a primal way. She would have fell back had Malfoy’s hands not been strong on her back, holding her up as he came in her, red hot and tingling and with barely a sound. She climbed off him with a nod and collapsed beside him, exhausted and sticky with sweat among other things. She cringed slightly at the thought by made no move to do anything about it.

Ginny expected him to get up and leave but he sank down beside her, not saying anything but looking at her sideways. There were two ways she thought it’d go. He’d go back to his cocky arrogant self and make some sleazy comment, try and humiliate her. She’d kick his arse all the way back through the door if he did. Or he’d suddenly have a personality transplant and try to get on her good side, be clingy and try to cuddle her. She’d throw herself through the doors if that happened. But neither happened, silence reigned for nearly five minutes. It was making her uneasy so she stared up at the ceiling, it seemed miles away. She nearly jumped when he spoke.

“Well, that was different, Weasley.” His voice was quiet but full of respect. She met his eyes, he was being sincere and she had no idea how to react, besides being civil back, well reasonably civil.

“Do you even know my first name, Malfoy?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Do you know mine?” He asked, daring to roll over and stroke her stomach, her air of certainty had blinked away momentarily. He might have the upper hand or at least equal footing for the next few hours.

She thought about it really hard, wracking her brain, she’d heard it before it was infuriatingly on the tip of her tongue but she drew a blank, her anger suddenly seeming unfounded.

“No... I don’t,” she said quietly, it killed her to admit it.

But he laughed warmly and she found herself doing the same.


End file.
